


TK on a movie set!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Auction for a movie, Autism Spectrum, F/M, autistic TK, kid actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK got the chance to be in a movie when he was 5 years old! TK is autistic!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Acting classes!

TK was a very shy kid so one of the solutions that Gwen came up with is having TK take acting classes to help boost his confidence and people skills. Owen was very ok with this because TK seems to be enjoying himself and he wasn’t as shy and stated making friends with the kids in his class till one day at the acting center that TK went to there was a poster for a movie that they were casting and they needed four or five kids from the age of five all the way to the age of eight so all the kids in that age range took a poster home to show to their parents who could either say yes or no to them audition for the part. 

Gwen came to pick TK up from his acting class when she saw the poster and smiled “hey baby did you have a fun day?” Gwen asked when TK shook his head “Mrs.Strand all the kids between the age of five and eight have the chance to audition to be in a movie, I don’t know if you want TK to audition it’s not required it’s just a fun movie that they need some kids for.” Mr.Richard told Gwen who smiled at TK “what do you think baby do you want to audition for the movie?” Gwen asked TK who shrugged his shoulders “we have to ask daddy first.” TK told Gwen who smiled at TK “of course baby we’ll ask your daddy first I don’t want to spring anything on him without your daddy knowing.” Gwen told TK who smiled and shook his head when TK grabbed his backpack and jacket before he brought them over to his mom who helped TK get his jacket and backpack on before they headed back to the apartment. 

Owen smiled when he heard his son come into the house when TK ran to Owen with the poster in his hands “what do you have buddy?” Owen asked when he took the poster from TK and smiled “this looks fun!” Owen told TK who shook his head before he went to his room to play with his toys “did our son come in here?” Gwen asked Owen who shook his head “yep he handed the poster over to me then went to his room.” Owen told Gwen who smiled “so what do you think? Do you want TK to do the audition?” Gwen asked Owen “I don’t know babe, he’s still little and we just got him diagnosed with autism so I don’t want to put a lot of pressure on him.” Owen told Gwen “it’s just one small part Owen, it’s not like I want TK to do this as a job.” Gwen told Owen “I know and I’m not saying that you are, let’s just think about it for a few days then get back to the acting center.” Owen told Gwen “I know it’s just a lot the last few weeks with TK going to school for the first time, TK getting diagnosed with autism, and me trying to help with his confidence.” Gwen told Owen who shook his head “I know babe. TK is our son no matter how we handle this audition we want TK to know that whatever he wants to do we’ll support him.” Owen told Gwen when TK came into the kitchen and asked for a snack when Owen smiled at TK and handed TK a snack and one of his juice boxes which TK took and said thank you before he went back to his room.


	2. Audition day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen takes TK goes to his audition. 
> 
> See how the parents are truly handling TK’s diagnosis of autism.

TK went to the audition when Owen took him since he has the day off “are you excited baby?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “so excited!” TK told Owen who smiled at his son “I’m glad bubba no matter how your audition goes daddy and mommy are very proud of you!” Owen told TK when they walked inside when TK saw all the other kids who were also auditioning for the movie “TK hey buddy it’s so nice to see you!” Mr.Richard told TK when TK smiled “want to go join the other boys?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when Owen took TK’s backpack and held it “no matter how TK does I’m very proud of him, I know they TK had only been in the class for a few weeks but he’s doing so good!” Mr.Richard told Owen who smiled when TK was trying to talk to the other kids but his skills are not the same as the other kids. 

TK was next for his audition “hey buddy can you please tell us your name and age?” The director asked when TK shook his head “Five, TK.” TK told the directors “thank you buddy wherever you are ready you can go.” TK shook his head when he did his lines “Please mommy I want to go look at the puppies!” TK said when he tried to remember to smile like his parents practice with TK “thank you buddy! You did so good!” TK shook his head and headed out to his dad “how did you do buddy?” Owen asked when TK shrugged his shoulders before he walked over to the snack table and got some food and a juice box “we did practice with TK on his lines and smiling.” Owen told Mr.Richard “that’s all we ask for the little kids, when they turn 7 we practice working on real auditions and have them go out for a few in town.” Mr.Richard when TK walked back with his food haul which TK put him his backpack when Owen smiled “they will know in a few days so thank you everyone for coming out and audition!” The director told the kids when TK was holding Owen’s hand when they headed to the car “do you want to go to lunch?” Owen asked TK who shook his head “we can go to your favorite pizza place.” Owen told TK who did his lines again and again as Owen smiled “good job buddy!” Owen told TK when TK smiled at Owen “so do you want to go get pizza?” Owen asked when TK said yes when Owen said ok when they walked to their favorite pizza place and got lunch before they headed back to the apartment. 

Few days later 

TK was at his occupational therapy appointment when Gwen got the phone call they TK got a part in the movie which made Gwen very proud of their son so Gwen called Owen and left him a message as Gwen was going to buy TK a special present for doing so good with his audition and getting the part as they were still learning about what things would work best for TK and his autism they talked to the psychologist who diagnosed TK and they told Owen and Gwen that TK could use some sensory toys so they got TK some very squishy balls, some sand timers and a few toys that TK could mold with like play doh. 

Gwen went to go pick up TK from his appointment when Gwen was going to take TK to the toy store and let TK get any toy he wanted as Owen didn’t think that was a good idea becuse TK could be triggered by the sounds so Owen offers to buy TK a toy on his way home since he kinda knows what TK would like to play with “Owen I want to treat our son to a new toy because he worked so hard with his audition and getting the part.” Gwen told Owen. 

Owen was more forward thinking of how to help TK in the now and future while Gwen was still wrapping her brain around TK being autistic “mommy bird!” TK told Gwen who smiled at TK “I see baby!” Gwen told TK when TK was pointing to the pidgins on the sidewalk “hold mommy’s hand baby I don’t want you to run off.” Gwen told TK who didn’t listen when he was chasing the birds “TK please listen to mommy.” Gwen told TK when TK didn’t do Gwen grabbed TK and told him that he was bad which made TK upset and cry “no toy for you!” Gwen yelled at TK when Owen was still on the phone “Gwen you need to work with TK on what you want him to do and give him examples of the action remember.” Owen told Gwen “I know Owen! You were not the only one in the room when they gave us the diagnosis for autism!” Gwen said as Owen kept his cool “daddy!” TK cried as Owen’s heart was breaking when TK wanted him but he still had a few more hours left with his shift “why don’t you drop TK off at the station and I’ll bring him home.” Owen told Gwen “fine if you want to deal with TK then be my guest! I need a drink anyway!” Gwen told Owen who told her that he’ll see them soon. 

TK walked into the station all by himself when Owen smiled at his son “hey buddy where mommy?” Owen asked TK who shrugged his shoulders “mommy went home.” TK told Owen without looking at Owen who said ok “do you want to go in my office and watch a movie on the DVD player?” Owen asked TK who headed to Owen’s office without saying a word “so I take it Gwen isn’t too happy with the diagnosis?” Haden asked when Owen nodded his head “yeah it’s been a fight and TK is trying his best to do everything he can to make his mom happy.” Owen told Haden “daddy, I went potty!” TK said when Owen signed and went up to his office and helped TK change into a fresh set of clothes “did mommy take you potty at your appointment?” Owen asked when TK said no when he looked embarrassed that TK wet himself “don’t worry buddy a lot of kids your age still have accidents from time to time and that’s why daddy always keeps an extra set of clothes for you.” Owen told TK who shook his head when Owen hugged TK who didn’t hug back “daddy had your blocks if you want to play with them while watching your movie.” Owen told TK when TK said ok as he started lining up his toys instead of playing with them as Owen just let TK do his thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this hot mess it’s 3 am and I wrote this half asleep! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
